Drilling a hole in a work piece, such as a structural member (metal, wood, or cementitious material), pipe (metal, plastic, or cementitious material), and/or flat member (metal, wood, plastic, or cementitious material), can be difficult. The difficulty may manifest itself as: holding the work piece and drill together while drilling, ensuring the drill is correctly aligned (e.g., plumb) with respect to the work piece, applying uniform pressure to the drill while drilling, and making uniform holes when drilling multiple holes in the work piece, to name a few.
Often, drilling, such a hole, must be done in the field (or job site) using a portable drill press. One such drill press is disclosed in U.S. D655593, incorporated herein by reference. Holding the work piece and the drill press together, at the proper angle, and then exerting the necessary pressure to drill through the work piece can be difficult, especially for a single worker. These complications are magnified if the hole must be drilled in an elevated work piece or if a hole, other than vertical, must be drilled.
There is a need for a targeting tool that may be used with a portable drill press that overcomes one or more of the above mentioned difficulties. Moreover, the targeting tool should allow the hole to be drilled by a single worker.